the_shattered_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Suit Of Hearts - 'Kaiser'
Description Kiaser is the second of the mystical four beings known as the Suits, representing the suit of Hearts. An ex-Paladin of Bahamut, Kaiser now works alongside his old friend Enialis, and although attempting to convince him off the path of madness, only ended up corrupted alongside him. Now standing a good few feet taller than the average man, the Dragonborn is a mighty sight to behold, sharing Enialis's black sclera and pointed teeth, his scales having lost any of their previous colour, turning almost mirror like, giving him an almost white, gleaming exterior, with his black, spined armour contrasting against his pale scales. Wielding large, frightening armaments and his customary tower shield, Kaiser is a sight to behold, with only the bravest of warriors standing their ground against his might. Aspect - Kindness Kaiser's moral compass remains strong even in his twisted current form, with his first and foremost desire to help others, even if it means endangering himself to do so, his kindness having pulled him into this mess with his desire to help his friend with his research and attempting to free him from the grasp of madness. His Tainted mind sees nought but corruption and chaos around him, and he now sees it his duty to slay those touched by the hand of madness, to grant them the ultimate kindness in the form of the sweet release of death... In Game Lore A general at the head of an undead army, Kaiser is the mighty leader responsible for the Black Crusade, a great and destructive march that leveled Waterdeep and threatening to spread in a destructive tidal wave across the Realms, stopped only by orders from the Black Shepherd to stand down. A capable leader, Kaiser is a well known and influential person, though now widely hated for his involvement in the Crusade. Kaiser too has a spouse, though no offspring that he is aware of. His partner vanished some time ago, and much of his time after escaping from the voices of his own subconscious and the pleading of his subjugated 'sinners' spent searching for traces of her, though the truth behind her disappearance may be the thing to destroy him utterly... While spending most of his time as an earth bound Avatar, Kaiser remains one of the four worshipped Suits, and has followers mainly in people swore to uphold law and order, with corrupt churches and paladin circles initiated in his name, working with his goal of honour and benevolence through any means, his followers launching crusades of their own against the innocent people of the land... Abilities A paladin turned Death Knight, Kaiser is a powerful and tough melee combatant, dealing large amounts of Physical and Necrotic damage while shrugging off the attacks of his foes like little more than chaff. Thick armour and heavy weapons make him formidable in close quarters though he has few ranged capabilities, making up for it with minions and his corruption given abilities. His divinity channels directly from himself and the other suits, with his abilities corresponding to them, dependant entirely on which one he chooses at any given time. Trivia -Kaiser really was Enialis's only friend in his previous incarnation, having stuck with him throughout and protecting him where need be. -The player who created him is also the DM's best friend in reality, with the two working closely together on DnD ideas and theories.